


Dana's recovery

by JassyK12



Series: Agent Scully's story [5]
Category: X Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-21 14:43:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16578488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JassyK12/pseuds/JassyK12
Summary: Agent Scully recovers from her battle with cancer and etutns to work...





	1. In hospital

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the TV show The X Files, nor do I own the characters Agent Scully, Agent Mulder or AD Skinner. The show and its characters all belong to Chris Carter and 20th Century Fox. No copyright infringement intended. (Takes place between Redux II and Detour, season five.)

Trinity Hospital  
Washington  
Wednesday 5:15pm 

“Look at that spread, Scully,” Agent Fox Mulder teased his partner Agent Scully as a tray of dinner food arrived for her. They were both in the hospital after Scully received the all clear from her cancer. Since then Mulder had been spending a lot of time with Scully in the hospital as they bought her to the recovery unit. Mulder hadn't left her side since. "It's lovely. You're missing out, Mulder," a happy Scully told him.  
"I never thought I'd be tasting these again," she said as she ate a grape. The comment left them both quiet for a moment as they realised how close they came to losing Scully. Scully managed to break the silence.  
"Hey Mulder, its dinner time for you too. Please, go home and have a good dinner. I insist," Scully told him as she wanted him to look after himself. Mulder smiled and held her hand. "If you're sure, Dana," he replied. Now that she mentioned it, he was really hungry, and hadn't been able to eat all day due to the fact he was worrying about Scully.  
"Yes, Mulder, go home. That's an order," Scully told him sternly but with a smile. Mulder took In her smile and was so glad that Scully kept smiling. He was afraid he'd never see her smile again. Now he couldn’t tear himself away from her. What was wrong with him? He wondered. Scully is his partner, always have been and always will be. Finally he cleared his throat and nodded as Scully squeezed his hand. "Okay Dana. But I'll be back tonight soon after okay?" he asked. Scully gave him a resigned smile and nodded. "Deal," she said. "But seriously Mulder please don’t stress over me okay? You know I can look after myself," she told him. Mulder nodded. There she was, his strong, independent Scully returning from her battle with cancer. He felt enormous pride and respect when he looked at her, even more so. "Okay. Understood. See you tonight," he told her before kissing her hand.  
"See you," Scully said with a smile before she went back to her dinner and Mulder left the hospital room with one last look at Scully behind him. He then smiled and left, planning to buy a pizza and eat at a local café as it was easier than going home. On the way down the corridor, Mulder bumped Into Skinner who was making his way towards Scully's room. "Agent Mulder. How is she?" Skinner asked the younger agent. Mulder smiled. "She's still fine thank you sir. She's just having her dinner," Mulder told him. "Oh right well if this is a bad time I can come by later," Skinner said. Mulder shook his head. "No need. I'm sure she'll love to speak to you Sir," Mulder told him and Skinner nodded. "Thank you Mulder," he said. "Take care," he added, and Mulder nodded. "You too sir," he said before making his way home.


	2. Apologising...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scully receives a visit from Skinner. Will he forgive her for her accusations she made against him?

As Scully was eating her lasagne there was a knock on the door. "Come in," she called as she swallowed a bite. She looked up to see AD Skinner enter the room and she smiled at him. "Sir. Good to see you. Please take a seat," she told him as she gestured to the chair beside her.   
"If you're eating dinner I can always come back another time," Skinner offered again but Scully shook her head. "No. Come in," she told him, so Skinner did.   
"How are you feeling, Agent Scully?" he asked her. Scully nodded. "Doing good, thank you, my Doctor says I'm recovering faster than he thought I would," she said with a happy smile. "That’s great, Agent Scully. You had us all worried earlier," Skinner said as he smiled back at her. Scully nodded before looking serious.   
"Sir I just want to say I'm so sorry for accusing you," Scully told him anxiously. "I should have known you to be a friend to Mulder and I by now so I deeply apologise," she told him.   
Skinner smiled and held up his hand in a stop gesture. "It's okay. Dana. You don’t have to explain. You and Agent Mulder were going through a hard time and you were sick. I can't and won't blame you for what happened," Skinner said. Scully sighed. "Please don’t be so kind and understanding Sir. I should have given you the benefit of a doubt. I didn’t and nowIm ashamed of my actions," she said. Skinner stood up and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Don’t blame yourself Dana. It was nobody's fault except the cigarette smoking man. I'll leave you now so you can finish your meal. I'll come by again tomorrow okay?" he asked her. Scully smiled. "Yes thank you Sir I'd like that," she told him.   
They then smiled at each other for a moment before Skinner cleared his throat and Scully looked away from him. "Have a good evening, Agent Scully," Skinner told her. "You too Sir. See you tomorrow," Scully told him. Skinner nodded and smiled before leaving the room.   
Scully breathed a sigh of relief as she went back to her dinner. It was good Skinner wasn’t mad at her. He even called her by her first name. God knows what that meant. Did it mean he still thought about her? Scully didn’t know. Maybe she should ask him about it when he visited her tomorrow. Scully decided she would sleep on it.


	3. Going home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scully prepares to go home with Mulder

Trinity Hospital  
Washington  
The following Wednesday, 9:30am

"Right. Are you sure that’s everything Scully? Overnight things, bits and bobs, all packed?"' Special Agent Fox Mulder asked his partner Special Agent Dana Scully in concern as he zipped up her small bag. "Yes, Mulder, the nurse helped me pack this morning. Will you please stop fussing over me?" Scully asked as she rolled her eyes.   
It had been a week, and she was more than ready to go home, and she was also itching to get back to work again. Skinner didn’t show that day as he had a case going on but he said he'd be there to see her leave the hospital. But Scully told him over the phone that there was no need- he should continue working as she would be fine with Mulder. So Skinner had told her he'd see her back at work soon. Scully had thought about Skinner after the call, and still wasn’t sure where she stood with him. But she had to concentrate on her recovery. She'd start thinking about Skinner when she got home. "I know, I'm sorry Dana. I just care about you and I want you to have everything. I'll take the bag, and I promise not to fuss anymore, okay?" Mulder asked her with a wink. Scully smiled.   
"Deal," she said, before leading Mulder out of the room. She was wearing a desk blue sweater with jeans as she checked herself out of the hospital with Mulder at her side. She then thanked the nurses before leading Mulder to her car. They both got in and Mulder Insisted he drove.  
Scully allowed him too as she had to admit, she was quite tired after the packing she had done with the nurse early that morning right after the breakfast.  
As Mulder drove, Scully smiled to herself. She breathed in the fresh air and loved the outdoors after being cooped up indoors weeks on end.   
"Bet it feels good to be out of there, huh Scully?" Mulder asked her with a grin. Scully grinned back. "Darn right," she told him and went back to admiring the scenery as they travelled.


	4. Welcome home Dana!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dana gets a surprise...

I got it, Scully," Mulder told her as he took out her bag from the trunk of the car. "Thanks Mulder," Scully said in appreciation. They then looked at each other for a long moment before Scully cleared her throat and Mulder continued to pick up the suitcase. "Home sweet home," Mulder told her with a grin and Scully grinned back before leading him up the stairs and inside the corridor to her apartment.   
Scully took out her keys and unlocked the door, and, to her surprise and great shock, there was a crowd of her loved ones in her apartment and they started to sing, "for she's a jolly good fellow!" As they sang Scully blinked in surprise as she saw a huge banner across her living room that said, "welcome home Dana!" She was surprised and pleased to see her Mom, Bill, and AD Skinner was also there too. Mulder put his arm around Scully's shoulder and lead her gently into her apartment before closing the door behind him. Everyone clapped after the song finished and Margaret came up and embraced Scully with all her might. "Welcome back sweetie," she whispered in her ear as she hugged her. "Thanks Mom," Scully replied as she felt tears of joy well up in her eyes. Then Bill came to hug his sister and Skinner just smiled at her.  
Margaret cleared her throat. "If I can speak on behalf of Dana, I know she's very appreciative of you all being here for her. But she also needs rest, so please don’t take offence if we finish this party early," she said. That wasn't an applause from everyone and Bill hugged his sister tightly.   
Margaret then lead her daughter to a medium size cake on the coffee table and Dana cut it up into slices before giving a slice to everyone.   
Bill poured some champagne into glasses and handed them round, before he talked to Dana about how things were in the Navy which were going fine for him. Skinner thanked her for the cake and told her she could return to work whenever she felt ready.   
Two hours later the party had ended and Skinner and Bill both left Margaret and Mulder alone with Scully. "However did you plan this?" Scully asked them in delight as she took in her gifts from everyone. "I have the spare key you gave me and so I decided to throw a little party for you, Dana," Mulder explained. Scully smiled at him. "Thank you Mulder," she told him quietly and smiled before opening her gifts. Bill had got her a miniature navy cruiser so she could be reminded of him, and she also got a Home Sweet Home sign from Skinner. Margaret gave her a new blanket which she had knitted herself, and Mulder gave her a space alien doll that he used to play with as a kid, which made Scully laugh.   
Margaret then went home half an hour. "So glad to see you back and well, Dana. You take care of yourself now. You look after her," she said as she turned to Mulder. "Yes Ma'am," Mulder replied with a salute and a smile.   
"Thanks for doing this Mom. I will take care of myself and I'll ring you soon," Scully told her as she hugged her mother back. "Would you like a ride home Ms Scully?" Mulder asked. Margaret nodded. "Yes thank you Mulder. Good night Dana. I love you," Margaret told her daughter. Mulder then hugged Scully. "Thank you for today Mulder, I really appreciate you," she told him. "No problem Dana," Mulder told her softly. He then smiled at her one last time before leaving with her Mom. Scully watched them go before closing the door behind them and sinking back down on the couch. She smiled at her gifts before getting ready for bed. 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you have enjoyed reading this story and thanks very much if you've left a kudos!


End file.
